This invention pertains to a signaling device to be worn by a person, and more particularly, to an extensible device which automatically extends to signal the location of a person upon activation of a release mechanism.
A number of devices have been developed for signaling the location of a person in the water. It is well known that on an open body of water, particularly one interrupted by waves or other surface irregularities, it can be extremely difficult to locate a person floating in the water, even at relatively close range.
For that reason, a number of inventions have been developed over the years to signal the position of a person in the water. Typical of these devices are those disclosed by Rousseil, U.S. Pat. No. 51,971, Ledochowski, in U.S. Pat. No. 309,032, and Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 988,830, all of which depict flotation devices to which segmented flag staffs with signaling flags may be assembled and attached.
It is also well known to affix such flag staffs and signaling flags to the flotation vests of those engaged in water sports, as is taught by Oberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,856, Roe, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,661 and Melendez et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,264. These inventors have developed either fixed or extensible signaling means particularly useful for water skiers.
Efforts have also been made to produce signaling devices which are automatic, extending a flag or warning marker above the head of a person in the water, for example, as taught by Chraghchian et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,956. This type of device, however, is limited in that the elevation of an extensible signal which relies strictly on flotation, as does Chraghchian, which is limited by the length or travel of the floatable, buoyant element which extends the signal. While efforts at deployment of signaling devices further above the body of the person wearing the device have been attempted, for example, by Crofford, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 827,350, such devices require a complicated release mechanism which is not easily reusable.
It is apparent, therefore, that there is a need for an improved personal signaling device which deploys at a much greater height from the body of the person, in a method requiring only the simplest of mechanical elements, and which is readily restowable and reusable.
The present invention, therefore, is an extensible signaling device designed to be integrated with or attached to an article worn by a person, such as a flotation vest.
The device comprises a flag attached to a flexible elongate rod which has sufficient stiffness to maintain an erect configuration when deployed, yet sufficient resilience to allow it to be collapsed in a coil and contained within an enclosure when not in use.
The natural resilience of the rod material is such that release of the rod from its confinement in a container results in the self-deployment, by uncoiling of the rod to its extended position.
The invention is designed to be integrated with a life vest, such as that which might be worn by a water skier, or to be contained within a separable enclosure which may be affixed to such a flotation device, or to any other article of apparel which may be worn by a person. In a still further embodiment, the device may be easily incorporated into an outdoorsman""s knapsack or outerwear, allowing the deployment of the warning device by persons other than water skiers, for example, snow skiers in avalanche areas, or hunters or hikers in tall grass environments.